Excusas
by Blueberry Night
Summary: Lily estuvo evitando el ayudar a James durante bastante tiempo, ya no se le ocurría otra excusa para este momento.


One-shot PWP que escribí con mi queridísima hermana de otra madre Lara Pond, en clases :D (ya sé, somos un desastre u.u)

El original era mas pornoso, pero como es el primer fic de esta pareja que escribimos ambas, preferimos subirlo menos lemon :) (i'm sorry)

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten :D

* * *

Sin siquiera pensarlo ya se encontraba atravesando al puerta de la biblioteca, su corazón latía fuerte contra su pecho, y la ansiedad y nervios provocaban que sus manos temblasen. Con la poca voluntad, pero con toda la convicción avanzó.

-No esperaba que vinieras -escuchó decir y vio una sonrisa en el rostro de James Potter.

Lily le sonrió. Era extraño, porque el verlo allí la hacía tranquilizarse y ponerse nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

-Yo tampoco lo esperaba -le respondió ella.

-Había pensado que huirías o inventarías una tonta excusa para escapar.

James rió y Lily tomó asiento a su lado, dejando su mochila en el suelo, y sacando un par de pergaminos.

Es verdad que Lily había pensado en huír e inventar una excusa para evitar ayudar a James con su tarea de Pociones, pero creyó que después de hacer lo mismo cinco veces, no era lo apropiado.

-No, ¡nunca haría eso! -dijo con un tono que pretendía ser ofendido, pero era obviamente en broma.

James dejó escapar una media sonrisa.

-Oh, no, nunca harías algo así -contestó irónico, dando a entender que sabía de los planes de Lily. Ella se ruborizó un poco y empezó a explicarle a James Pociones.

Pronto se aseguró de escuchar cada una de las palabras que ella decía y anotó todas y cada una de ellas con su pluma.

Hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta de lo deshabitada que se encontraba la biblioteca, parecía ser uno de esos viernes a la noche, por el silencio del lugar.

Lily al notar esto, sintió un tirón en su estómago y todo el nerviosismo que había logrado suprimir en la hora y media que habían pasado juntos, volvió como una oleada. tal vez se había puesto pálida o muy colorada porque James la miró y le dijo:

-¿Qué sucede?

Lily tragó con dificultad y negó con la cabeza.

-No me pasa nada -acompañó sus palabras pasando una página del libro que tenía frente a los dos.

-Lily, te conozco... ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que... creo que ya deberíamos volver a la Sala Común -dijo dudosa- Creo que a Madam Pince no le gustaría que nos quedemos hasta tarde en la biblioteca.

James le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Oh, vamos, Madam Pince no se entera de nada ni aunque esté en sus narices...

-¡James! -lo regañó- No digas eso... -al ver que seguía sin importarle nada se levantó de su silla- Bueno, tú quédate, pero yo me voy -comenzó a recoger sus cosas apurada, cuando la mano de James la detuvo.

Ella se irguió para decirle que la soltara, pero se le fue el aire de los pulmones cuando vio lo cerca que estaba de su rostro.

-Era broma -aclaró sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos- No te vayas.

Lily no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza ante esta petición. James sin despegar un segundo la mirada de ella, sostuvo más delicadamente su mano e hizo que se sentara de nuevo a su lado. James sonrió.

-Muy bien -dijo mientras guardaba un pergamino- ¿En qué estábamos?

-Emm... -Lily trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos, empezó a rebuscar entre los pergaminos que había empezado a enrollar, pero ni siquiera se acordaba qué estaban repasando.

James la observaba con diversión.

-¿Sabes? Mejor dejemos las tareas para otro momento.

Lily volvió su vista hacia él, confundida.

-¿Entonces qué se supone que debemos hacer?

-Tal vez algo como esto...

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se acercó a ella con velocidad y posó sus labios en los de Lily.

En un primer momento ella no supo qué estaba pasando, pero entonces James comenzó a mover su boca y Lily entendió lo que debía hacer. Un impulso hubiese sido empujarlo inmediatamente, pero no pudo hacer más que corresponderle y abrirle paso a su lengua, que parecía ansiosa de explorarla.

Consideró ventajoso estar sentada, porque las sensaciones eran demasiadas y sus rodillas fallarían. James pasó su mano por su nuca, sujetándola. ella sólo atinó a sujetarle el pecho de la camisa.

-James... estamos en la biblioteca -advirtió Lily a penas en la boca del otro- Madam Pince puede venir en cualquier momento -a pesar de lo que decía, sus acciones eran todo lo contrario.

-Pues no lo creo -negó sin soltarla- No te imaginas las veces que utilizamos la biblioteca con Sirius para hacer pociones prohibidas -sonrió intentando tranquilizarla.

Lily tragó con dificultad.

-¡James! -se escandalizó- ¿Y no los descubrieron nunca? -dijo entre besos.

-Tenemos nuestros trucos -y evitando que respondiera, se incorporó un poco, junto con Lily, y la recostó sobre la mesa.

Ella suspiró tratando de normalizar su respiración mientras James se ubicaba entre sus piernas y se inclinaba sobre ella. Siguieron besándose en esta nueva posición, más cómoda para ambos.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos iba ascendiendo con cada segundo que pasaba, los besos se iban transformando en salvajes. Lily empezó a desprender la camisa de James y él ronroneó de gusto.

Un fuerte ruido que resonó por toda la biblioteca.

Más rápido que un rayo James se alejó de Lily. Ambos buscaron el origen de tal sonido y encontraron a un sorprendido Remus, que los miraba boquiabierto sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

n bochornoso silencio se apoderó del ambiente. El rostro de Lily estaba tan rojo que se perdía con el color de su cabello, James estaba más despeinado de lo que normalmente era, y Remus, rojo como un tomate, tenía cara de que querer que la tierra se lo tragase en ese mismo segundo.

-Eeh... Nosotros... -James se aclaró la garganta, mientras Lily rápida y disimuladamente se acomodaba la ropa- estábamos estudiando... ¡Nos vemos, Remus! -Lily prácticamente huyó y James la siguió pisándole los talones.

Remus los dejó pasar junto a la puerta.

Se refregó la cara tratando de ahuyentar la verguenza, no sabía qué decir. Ni se le ocurrió que algo así podría llegar a pasar. Suspiró tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de ver y se sentó en la mesa para hacer su trabajo para Pociones. Luego notó que era la mesa en la que se habían refregado sus amigos y se levantó de un saltó. Agarró sus cosas y decidió irse al lago a estudiar.

-Yo sólo quería hacer mi tarea...

* * *

Ya se... el final... pero era la única manera que se nos ocurrió de evitar el momento hard inapropiado (?) D:

Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Dejen review para hacerme saber! :D

(pd: lean a Lara Pond ;)


End file.
